Love Threw Dragons
by acemya
Summary: Today was different hiccup or toothless didn't know what it was but they found out when they saw another female night fury with a girl and two extra passengers What could hiccup do but help them but it wouldn't be easy it's never is when you are living a life of a viking in berk. oc/hiccup oc/toothless


BOOK: Love threw dragons

Ok people this is my first hiccup and oc story hiccup x oc but I will do my best to make it good there will be jealousy, love, and adventure also I want you to check my other stories if you are interested and before you end this book please review and favorite or follow I really don't care just please review it helps me write when I think of all the people ready to read my stuff so please review favorite or follow.

Hiccup p.o.v

"Come on bud, it's time for ya mornin ride" I yelled in front of my house. Then out comes toothless, the last night fury, from the roof charging to get me.

"Wait, bud stop not today, wait!" I yelled, but like always he never listens. Toothless tackles me to the ground and licks my face, from my chin to the top of my hair, giving my hair a spiky looking hair due.

"Never stops," I whisper to myself as I try to fix my hair back to normal, when I got it back to almost normal I headed to the forest to the Clift to start me and toothless morning ride. When we were by the Clift, that the village named 'moon ledge Clift,' I got on toothless back and we soared through the sky.

Every morning when I have time me and toothless take a mornin flies, Astrid always says I spend too much time with toothless but I wouldn't if she would stop hitting people I mean thor! How much anger does just one person has! I shook my head and paid attention to me and Toothless as we started soaring through the clouds.

Suddenly toothless jerks back and take a sniff still in mid air.

"Toothless you ok, something the matter"I asked with a little worry in my voice. Suddenly he dived down heading into the trees to the clearing where I first met toothless that I call the cove.

Then finally we stopped I opened my eyes, that I closed so dust wouldn't get in them and I saw a dragoness that looked like toothless but more purple wrapped in a ball, she looked asleep. I knew it was a girl by how it body was more female then toothless.

"Hey bud, why are w- there is-is something in there!" I said cutting myself off. I looked closer at the second night fury and see long wavy hair then an arm.

All of a sudden toothless went over to the dragon and nudged her head with his almost like she wasn't asleep her eyes snapped open that were the rarest gray also you could see it in her eyes the panic and worry she felt. She rolled up tighter and growled, going into her protective mode.

Well… that is until she saw toothless, when their eyes met the whole atmosphere around them changed it just seemed different I don't know how but it felt more peaceful. Both of their eyes turned into slits that could compare to cat eyes then as fast as they came they wasn't there and their eyes were back to normal.

Slowly she started to unroll herself and the slower it went the faster it showed a girl with a basket covered in a blue blanket.

The female night fury nudged the body that it was covering and whimpered and then started to lick the mystery girl face. "Good morning sora" a sweet voice said. Then I saw the girl better, the girl was probably my age with red hair more the color of fire with hair the goes all the way to her waist, I was very tall even though I wasn't very strong, and she only came up to half my shoulder I thought as I looked at her.

When she finally found us looking at her she looked at me and when her rare orange red or should I say fire eyes clashed with mine it's like we were the only people there. It felt like we looked at each other for hours we could be here forever well… if the wail didn't start at that time we would have looked at each other forever.

We immediately snapped out of it and turned to the moving basket where the sound of a wail came from. The girl cheeks turned scarlet red and she wouldn't look me straight in my eyes as she crawled over to the basket and pulled off the blanket to reveal 2 little babies with the same hair color and the same fury eyes like hers, they were twins no doubt about it.

I don't know but it kind of made me sad to see that she had children "well hello my little darlings look like you are fussy this morning" she said with a little giggle. When they heard her they stopped wailing fast and they started smiling a toothless or a better word gummy smile and started their baby talk with each other.

Then the mystery girl that name I still don't know got up and faced me with a fresh color red on her cheeks and said "h-hi" she said hesitate of her words "what are you doing out here" I said with amusement from her hesitant answer.

"Well we are from the zana clan, and we ran away" she said looking down. That clan sounded familiar "why?" she looked up directly into my eyes as she continued to speak "They tried to kill sora and I couldn't let them do that, not everyone has accepted that dragons should be are friends and the zana clan is known for hating dragons, sora is like my mother, my sister, all in one, I couldn't let them take her away from me she's the only family member I have left" she said with a hug from her dragon.

I remember her clan, zana is the most clan known for killing and for the hatred of dragons. After we befriended dragons we didn't talked to the clan because they were the only tribe who didn't want to be friends with the dragons.

"oh, sorry for being rude my name is mya and these are Erin and Lisa and sora" She says stepping over her dragon with the basket in hand, When she got in front of me she out the basket down to shake hands with me. When are hands touched I felt sparks fly out and jump around are hands.

"It's nice to meetcha I'm hiccup, and you are on the island of berk" I said letting go of her hand and giving her a smile. "That's a different kind of name it's kind of funny hiccup" she says while hiccupping my name with a bright smile.

We started laughing and I was going to answer when the babies started to whine again she picked them up and I got a good look at them they looked identical they both have the same rare eye color as their mother, but you could tell that one was a girl by how she had a skirt on and how the other had pants on. The girl that name is Lisa was wearing a green t-shirt with dragons on it with a white skirt while the boy I guess named Erin was wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt.

They were still fusing and moving around in her arms you could tell that it would be hard to keep them at and even though they were small. So I asked her a question I think anyone would expect me to say "can I hold one"

She looked at me for a moment and started to hand the Lisa over to me slowly but steadily right when my hands touched underneath her under arms she shut up fast and examined me closely and then gave me a toothless smile and started talking baby while patting my chest. Mya giggled while I chuckled at how fast she liked me I looked up to see Eric holding his hands out for me and she handed him over and he was just like his sister and settled himself quietly in my arms.

"You are really good with children, they have never settled down like that but with me" mya said looking at me with wonder. "I really didn't do anything they are just really nice and calm" I said moving them into my lap. After that I began telling Mya about berk and the people there and how we take care of the Dragons that we ride and how we try to learn from each one.

By the time we were done talking it was dark and the twins were asleep in my lap. I really liked talking to mya and I liked spending time with her and Lisa and Erin. "It's getting late, come on it's not healthy for you and Lisa and Erin to stay out here in the forest alone when it's cold I'll take you to my village and you can stay there"

with a little argument I finally got a ok out of her we walked over to toothless and sora who was cuddling and we took flight with Erin and Lisa back in there basket with a blanket over them in mya lap into the sky to berk.

We landed straight in the middle of the village no one was out because it was dark we walked quietly to the doo r of my house and opened the door to my living room. My dad just gave me this house because he said ii had lived in his house for a long time and I needed to mature more. I still haven't gotten used to the house but it was more peaceful being just me and toothless, I guided her up the stairs to a guest room "here is your room, and please make yourself at home my home is your home" and with a smile I walked out of her room and took a deep breath while walking to my room …

'Tomorrow will be a long day'

Well people this is the first chapter it might not have been my best because I was rushing it but I think I did a good job and I am very proud of myself I would really appreciate the people who review and favorite or even follow my story I would really hurry up and do it if you review ok people bye derp and stay cool


End file.
